This invention relates to new compositions of matter that are useful as antoxidants and to organic compositions and, in particular, lubricant compositions having the new compositions of matter therein to protect the organic compositions and lubricant compositions against oxidative deterioration.
Organic compositions such as mineral oils and lubricating compositions are subject to deterioration by oxidation and in particular are subject to such deterioration at high temperatures and when agitated in contact with air. Most lubricating oils, greases, and hydraulic fluids as well as many other organic compositions contain additives to inhibit the oxidation thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,234 to Harry J. Andress et al., there is described organic compositions that contain polyalkylated naphthols having up to 30 carbon atoms per alkyl group, which organic compositions possess high temperature antioxidant properties at temperatures of 600.degree. F. and higher.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,206 to Milton Braid et al., there is described lubricating compositions having improved antioxidant properties, which lubricating compositions contain oil-soluble products made by heating N-phenyl-naphthylamine, N-naphthyl-naphthylamine, mixtures thereof, or mixtures thereof with diphenylamines, in the presence of an oxidizing agent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,095 to Abraham O. M. Okorodudu there is described organic compositions that contain esters of phosphorodithioic acids to provide increased oxidation resistance and antiwear properties.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,181 to Milton Braid there is described organic substances that are protected from oxidative deterioration by the presence therein of minor amounts of aryloxy(alkyloxy)alkane.